


On The Block

by helens78



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Slavery, Auctions, First Meetings, Implied Relationships, M/M, Sexual Slavery, consensual sexual slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-22
Updated: 2013-03-22
Packaged: 2017-12-06 03:21:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/730936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael's going up on the block again.  He's been here before.  He gets a friendly talk with another veteran of the auctions, and makes eye contact with a man in the crowd.  Things are looking good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On The Block

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this post on Tumblr](http://codenamecesare.tumblr.com/post/45984160216/thorininthetardis-these-guys-look-so-similar-to), which Ces helpfully reblogged for me. IDK guys. I think my default setting is "all the sex slavery all the time" or something. I honestly don't much care, though, as it's the first words I've gotten on screen in ages.
> 
> Contains a whackload of implied pairings: Sean Bean/Viggo Mortensen, Sean Bean/Aidan Gillen, Viggo Mortensen/Michael Fassbender, Michael Fassbender/Liam Cunningham, Michael Fassbender/Kevin Bacon, Aidan Gillen/James McAvoy, and of course the primary pairing here, James McAvoy/Michael Fassbender. I'd feel weird about tagging them all, though, since they're mostly just talked about. (Still, this is notable for probably being one of the first times I've gone back to Sean/Viggo since my LotRPF days. :D)

"Is this your first?"

The voice was warm, roughened a bit by age and the cigarette he held between two fingers, and Michael glanced up as Sean took a seat beside him. Sean offered the cigarette; Michael nodded gratefully and took a drag, handing it back once he'd had a lungful of the rich-- and increasingly hard-to-find-- smoke. He held it in as long as he could before letting the smoke out through his nose, sighing quietly. It might be the last for a year or more.

"Not my first, no," Michael answered, finally. "A year with Cunningham, a year with Kevin." He didn't have to ask about Sean's status; Sean had been in the trade long enough to have a reputation, a following. He'd had a year off, but he was going back on the block now, and Viggo had made a quick, blunt apology once the news had become public: _sorry, I can't afford to lose my chance with him. You'll do fine. You'll find someone who appreciates you. I'll put a few good words in_.

"Do you know who you're going home with?"

"No idea."

"That's rough." Sean handed over his cigarette again; Michael drew in a long breath, grateful all over again. "I could talk to Gillen if you like. You might do well with him."

"Sure." Michael passed the half-gone cigarette back and took to his feet. "Good luck in there."

"Same," Sean said. He pulled a mobile out of his pocket and thumbed across the screen to unlock it; Michael didn't stay to find out what he was up to before going back inside.

* * *

Michael recognized Gillen right away; he'd seen Gillen with Sean a year ago, kept up with them through the forums. From all the pictures that had been posted, it looked like he'd made Sean happy over the year they'd been together. Michael could imagine that, being put on Gillen's leash, led around, given boots to work with. It wouldn't be bad.

Someone came up behind Gillen as Michael was stripping down, though, and when Gillen caught the other man by the back of the neck, Michael's imaginings shifted. One of a household, maybe. All right. He hadn't done that before, but he could try.

He got a longer look at the man beside Gillen. Shorter than Gillen, but not slight; compact, well-dressed, filling out his suit nicely. His tie was crooked and the knot was a lazy four-in-hand. Good. Gillen wasn't a stickler for perfect ties, then. Michael's had a tendency to try and escape from him; mostly they were just used as makeshift leashes anyway, so it hardly mattered.

Gillen and his companion both looked at Michael, and Michael settled down on his knees, on the cushion with his number printed on it. Twelve, this year. He'd have to sit through eleven other auctions before finding out who he was going home with for the next year. It'd be fine. He was going up in rank, at least; his first auction, when he'd gone home with Cunningham, he was number sixty-two. His second, he was forty-seven. Twelve was a good ranking. Kevin must have had good things to say about him.

Gillen's attention had moved on, but his companion's hadn't; he was still looking Michael over, from Michael's fresh buzzcut to the light dusting of hair in the center of his chest to his cock, not hard yet, but apparently still drawing the eye. Gillen's companion looked back to Michael's face, met his eye, and licked his lips, his tongue rubbing at the corner of his mouth. He had a gorgeous mouth, lips so red Michael attributed the color to some sort of lip stain or lipstick, the upper lip curved in a perfect bow shape. His nose was almost too prominent, a pair of freckles dotting it as if to call attention there. He had thick brown hair, a bit messy, a hint of wave to it.

He hadn't stopped licking his lips. Michael shifted and swallowed, breaking eye contact. He'd be better off waiting until the auctioneers handled him; he didn't need to be hard just yet.

Sean came in and knelt down on his own cushion, number three. It was nearly time for things to get started.

Michael glanced back up. Gillen had taken his seat, and his companion-- the man Michael had _thought_ was Gillen's companion-- was taking his own seat, up in the front row, not where companions were meant to sit at all. He adjusted his tie, licked his lips _again_ , and smiled sunnily up at Michael, the smile followed quickly by a lifted eyebrow.

Bidding was beginning. There wasn't much time to make a decision, no time at all to do any research. Michael might be signing the next year of his life over to anyone in this room; it wasn't necessarily going to be the man with the blue eyes and the oral fixation.

Still, he nodded, one of those near-imperceptible nods that would be happening all over the stage at this point, and his would-be owner sat back, looking over to the auctioneer. Michael had a feeling he knew exactly who he'd be going home with tonight, and he was eager to find out if all that tongue action was really going to amount to what it promised. He hoped so. He'd pay it back in full.


End file.
